


【汉康汉】难 言 之 隐

by katakawa2



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 2





	【汉康汉】难 言 之 隐

老汉得痔疮梗，有部分屎尿屁三俗描写，不能接受不要看。  
老汉康纳（51）同居，总而言之是在一起了但是谁操谁自由心证。  
大家都很drama并且ooc，有一句话900g  
==========================

汉克·安德森待在厕所的时间比以往要久。  
无需精密的电子大脑计算，但从客厅里电视上电视剧已经播了半集就可以推断出这一点。康纳正襟危坐，双手放在膝盖上。自由解放没有解放掉他的礼仪。sumo伏在他脚边。  
汉克还是没有从厕所里出来。  
如果他是在里面偷喝酒的话，这就不是一个好现象了。康纳的电子脑中一边跳跃出上次扫描体检汉克的身体指数，一边起身向厕所走去。  
“汉克？”  
他敲了敲门，声音一如既往，高亢且轻快，“汉克？你在里面太久了。”  
“仿生人用不着上厕所！”  
门板后面传来汉克的喊声，削弱了音量，但听得出有些紧张和尴尬。“汉克，”康纳提高音节，“戒酒是出于为你身体考量。你答应了你会做到的，你承诺过。”  
“我知道，我知道——嘿，我没在喝酒！”  
“这周的垃圾食品日已经过了。”  
“卧槽，谁会在厕所里吃东西！”  
“……抱歉我不知道你在，呃，我回避——” “爬！”  
过了一小会儿，门板后面传来抽水声。随后汉克推门而出，表情并不算友善，但还是带着点尴尬。sumo站了起来，晃晃悠悠地走向爸比。康纳看向他：“汉克……”“闭、嘴，就把嘴闭上，行不，康纳？”  
汉克没好气地走到了一边，戴上眼镜拿起pad。荧光闪烁在他的镜片上。康纳依旧很在意厕所里到底发生了什么。汉克正盯着pad若有所思，没有注意到康纳走进了厕所。  
康纳推门而入，先是检视了一下柜子和水箱后面，没找到酒瓶。又扫了一眼垃圾桶，没有汉堡的包装纸——当然，汉克上次是把它冲掉了的。他正准备离开，却看到马桶里有什么吸引了他的注意力。  
通往下水道的那一洼水边上，白色的瓷砖上挂着一抹红色。  
血液。  
“您流血了。”  
康纳冲出厕所，来到汉克面前。  
汉克肉眼可见地震了一下，随后从pad前抬起头，一脸“被发现了”的表情。  
“马桶中的红色液体经过分析显然是您的血液。”康纳说。  
“别告诉我你用你往常的那种方式‘分析’过了……”汉克向后退了一点。  
“不，汉克，”康纳回答，然后停顿了两秒，如果他还有光圈的话，能看出黄了几秒，最后趋于平静，“不。”  
“好吧，好吧。康纳。”  
康纳问道：“您生病了？”  
“不，不是，”汉克解释道，似乎犹豫了一会儿措辞，“你说得对，康纳，我应该少喝点酒，额，我是说这玩意儿的负面作用太明显了……”  
康纳微微歪头，并不理解，他的视野里出现了汉克身体的扫描结果。  
“就是，我也老了，你知道的，我的身体……”“您得了痔疮。”  
“呃，对。”汉克嗫嚅道：“可以这么说。”   
这下康纳看到了，汉克的pad上是医院的显示界面。  
康纳立马站起身：“我来驾驶。您下午原本有一个在DPD的会议，我会帮您请假。”  
“嘿，别，别，”汉克阻止康纳，避免他先用自己聪明的电子大脑拨通警局的电话，“我自己来就好，我可不想让那帮混球知道我的菊花现在跟他妈来例假似的！”  
“好的，”康纳说道，“那么我去开车。”

他们上车，汉克原本想坐着，但是，真的，如坐针毡。他向下躺了一些。“您可以在后座趴着。”康纳说道。  
“不了，”汉克皱眉，“这辆破车就比快餐盒大点儿，除非你希望一看后视镜就看到我撅着个腚蜷缩在后边。”  
“我不介意。”康纳说，“事实上我模拟了一下那个画面，我觉得会非常有趣。”  
说着他对汉克眨了一下眼。  
“……卧了个大槽啊。”  
汉克咕哝着，挪到后座抬起腰趴着。他已经懒得想象自己现在是什么滑稽的模样了，车子驶离他的家，sumo在窗户里遥望他俩。不一会儿就消失在了视线中。

“经过初步诊断，您得了……”“痔疮。”  
康纳抢答，声音高昂，差点让周围的病人都看过来。汉克走到了他后面以便自己物理性消失。负责医疗的仿生人眨眨好看的眼睛：“……还有一定程度的肛裂。”  
汉克发出一声无奈的呻吟。  
“请您放心，并不是什么大问题，我们现在就可以为您安排手术。”  
仿生人说着，调出一份电子文件，投影在空中：“您的家属需要签字确认，您可以让您儿子在这里签名。”  
“我不是他的儿子。”康纳说，“额，我是说，生理上并不是。”  
仿生人看着康纳，光圈变成闪烁的黄色，最后得出结论似的，变回蓝色。“我想我理解了，”她说着，将电子笔递给康纳，“请您二位在平时的……日常生活中，注意身体的保护，这样可以有效避免此种病情的发生。”  
康纳签了字，汉克扯着仿生人问嘿你理解什么了。但是很快另外两个护工类型的仿生人便走了上来，将汉克请到了手术室，而康纳被要求先离开房间。

一个小时以后汉克被推出了手术室，穿着浅色的病号服，脸朝下，面色苍白，康纳跟在他旁边。他们一同经过一个刚刚一起被推出来的产妇，她嫖了汉克的身影一眼：“卧槽，老姐姐，您真强啊。”  
老姐姐抬头，胡茬掩盖的嘴唇下吐出两个字：“闭嘴。”

“您还好吗？”康纳问道。  
汉克生无可恋，看着电视里的肥皂剧：“你应该体验一下。仿生菊花会长电子痔疮吗？”  
康纳微微夹紧屁股。  
突然，汉克皱起眉头，他招招手：“嘿孩子，过来。”  
“是。”康纳走过去：“怎么了汉克？”  
“妈的，他们给我下半身打了麻药，现在我觉得我的屁股蛋子都不是很聪明了。”汉克支撑着自己的身体，“不行，我得上厕所，康纳，那什么……你看那边是不是有……”  
“您是希望我将导尿管插进您的尿道帮助您完成排尿？”  
“你不用把每件事情都解释的这么清楚！”  
康纳找到导尿管和夜壶，作势要掀开汉克的被子。“哇，哇哇哇，住手！”汉克制止道，“就算是在病房这大白天的我可没有做露阴癖的爱好！”  
“明白。”康纳说着，将手伸进了汉克的被褥之下。  
康纳摸索着，抓到汉克的裤子，向下拉。汉克看向别处。“汉克，”康纳握住导尿管说道，“我感觉它被堵起来了。”  
“是啊我也这么觉得，但是康纳，”汉克说，“那是因为那儿贴了块纱布，尿不是从那儿出来的你他妈的找错了！”  
“抱歉，汉克。”康纳说着停顿：“是这儿吗？”  
汉克从被子里看了一眼：“对吧。”  
“好的，那您……”“嘿！汉克，听说你生病了，我们来看看你！”  
先是富勒的声音，然后门打开，富勒，然后是艾伦，盖文，RK900。汉克躺在床上，康纳坐在一边，手伸进汉克被子里正放在他档上。被窝凸起明显的一块。  
DPD的四个人看着他们，康纳看着四个人。  
汉克把枕头蒙在了自己脸上。

“所以安德森警督得了……”“痔疮!”  
盖文抢白RK900，脸上带着幸灾乐祸的笑。汉克发誓等好了要先收拾这个逼。富勒咳嗽了一声，看看康纳，又看看汉克。  
“别，”汉克说，“我知道你想说什么，不是你想的那样，我酒喝多了。”  
“恶，”盖文吐槽道，“一般人酒喝多了得到的都是意外怀孕。”  
“盖文，注意你的语言！”艾伦说道。  
盖文撇嘴，把一大盒草莓甜甜圈放在桌子上：“算了，本来带了这个，估计这玩意儿你也无福消受，就看着解解馋吧。”  
“你还算仅存了一点良心臭小子。”甜甜圈就在旁边的桌子上，汉克伸手往左一点点就能摸到，但现在只能看着在盒子缝隙间显现出的若隐若现的粉色甜点。  
“不过说真的，老兄，”盖文继续问道，“我听说他们会用电刀给你伤口止血，被戳菊花的感觉怎么样？”  
“但你不是知道吗，李德警探？”RK900顺口说道。  
剩下的人都看着他们。  
“我草啊，塑胶垃圾。”盖文涨红了脸，夺门而出。

夜色降临，草莓甜甜圈被放到了更远的窗台旁边，甜甜的香气飘在空气中。汉克看了看那花花绿绿的盒子一眼，正好康纳进了病房，手里拿着一粒栓剂。  
“仿生人护士指导过我如何为您换药。”康纳说，“我想您应该不太想让更多的人帮您……处理。”  
“啊，随便吧。”经历了一天的折腾，汉克一翻白眼：“动手吧。”  
他转身，趴在床上。  
“汉克，”康纳坐到床边，“现在我要拉下你的被子。”  
汉克感觉到被子离开他的下半身。  
“然后是你的裤子。”  
汉克感觉下半身一凉。  
“我会稍微掰开它一些，然后，哦，我看到它了。”  
汉克回头：“不用给我转播！我一点都不关心我屁股那儿发生了什么！”  
然后他感觉到药放了进来，酒精的味道，康纳消毒，然后是说话声：“汉克？”  
“干什么！”  
“你想要现在清洁臀部吗？”  
“……”汉克闭上了眼睛。  
“您默认了？”  
“我不想！臭小子！把手给我挪开！不，不要他妈的碰我的屁股！”  
END

Ps：一周后汉克术后出院，当即相约快餐车大啖汉堡三头。然后当晚因为拉肚子再次虚脱。


End file.
